<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forewarned. by One_Real_Imonkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017597">Forewarned.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey'>One_Real_Imonkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A thousand paths. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dizziness, Force Visions (Star Wars), Minor Character Death, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Prophetic Visions, Qui-Gon Jinn is a Good Jedi Master, The Force, Visions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has always had visions. They’ve always come in the night like dreams, showing him the way things may be with a thousand possibilities, and on the guidance of the people around him, although mindful of their warnings, he’s let them be.  <br/>The future is always in motion, after all. <br/>These are different, suddenly he’s seeing flashes off every person he touches, flickers of changes in every room he enters and hears bodyless voices calling out. Never has he been so assaulted by the force on the path they are taking. <br/>The future they show him is dark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A thousand paths. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forewarned.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heeeeey, another story in the Visions verse.<br/>This one technically follows Visions, but it's also a stand alone.<br/>I don't own.<br/>Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first vision was a nightmare.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In what he could remember of his 18 years, Obi-Wan Kenobi had only rarely had a vision that was not in the form of a nightmare, and all of those had come through meditation, so it was entirely reasonable that he would have a vision in a nightmare.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew it was a vision and not a nightmare for the way it warped around him, for how well he knew the people he’d not yet met and how it felt in the force. How it was somehow both detailed and vague.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>________handed him his </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>lightsabre</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and he took off for the other side of the battlefield trusting _____ had it handled.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a sudden wave of silence from his bond with _____ and all of their </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>minds</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> emptied around him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>_______ mind vanished with a scream, but it wasn’t death, and so he turned to look.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The rocket struck just beneath him, and he was falling.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Down and down and around him the force wailed.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He struck the water and sunk, barely able to care.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>______ had turned on him. His _____. The person he was supposed to trust the most in the galaxy.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and he didn’t know why he knew this but he did, the force wasn’t screaming for the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>betrayal</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> he had suffered, but for one that went much deeper.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The force screamed because the _____ were gone. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He could feel the hollowness down into his own soul.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The universe was empty but for a few flickering lights.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan</span>
  <span> woke suddenly and sharply, almost falling off of his bed, and ended up continuing the movement, realising if he didn’t make it to the fresher, his dinner would end up on his bedroom floor instead.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was lucky the room had been his for so long, or he would have never been able to navigate, with the room swaying as it was. This was not fuzzy vision dizzy but rather walls rising and diving dizzy.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd never been like this before.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, his distress had reached the mind of his master, because there was a hand on his back, and another on his forehead. If the room hadn’t been turning so sharply, he would’ve probably reacted to him, but he couldn’t make out if his master was speaking for how much his ears rung.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the spinning subsided and ringing faded.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ok, Master. It's fading.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glass of water being pressed into his hand was welcome, and the hand on his back even more so.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd been eight the last time he’d had a vision anywhere near this intense, but at least this time he had support.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a powerful jolt, going from absence to presence, but he was fuzzy on what had been missing. Like he couldn’t comprehend what had happened. Everything was right but it had been wrong and this was wrong because wrong as it had been that had been right.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had just thrown him so completely.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan, come on, </span>
  <span>let's</span>
  <span> get you out from under this cloud.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Master.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan let himself be led to out of his room, his master supporting almost his entire weight, and could see the edges of the cloud seeping outside his room, but not all the way into the rest of their apartment.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The strain of the vision would linger, he knew it. If he was able to stand or walk in a few hours he’d be impressed, the strain it was taking on his soul and through it his physical body. Qui-Gon slipped a </span>
  <span>padd</span>
  <span> into his hands and went to do something elsewhere in the </span>
  <span>apartment</span>
  <span>, but he couldn’t focus enough to know what. He could barely focus enough to write his vision down and his head was pounding.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon was rustling through his cupboard of incense and crystals to use to clear Obi-</span>
  <span>Wan's</span>
  <span> room and took a few minutes to centre himself. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd woken from a sharp shot of panic and fear and horror from their bond. The cloud had spewed out of Obi’s room, and had actually entered his own, making it larger than any he’d seen before. He'd actually ran into his Padawans room when he’d seen it, almost allowing himself to panic. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Obi-Wan had been throwing up. This was worse than any vision he’d had before, at least since he started his </span>
  <span>apprenticeship</span>
  <span>, and it took almost 7 minutes before he actually responded at all. The cloud had seemed to become heavier and heavier as the time went on, trying to wait for his padawan to come back to him so he could get him </span>
  <span>into</span>
  <span> a better position.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a thud, and once he went back in, he </span>
  <span>realised</span>
  <span> Obi-Wan had fallen back asleep, and the </span>
  <span>padd</span>
  <span> had fallen onto the floor.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing the pattern, he placed the </span>
  <span>padd</span>
  <span> onto the table and threw a blanket over Obi-Wan, writing a quick message to his teachers to let them know he wouldn’t be attending at least the morning classes. Obi-Wan would probably sleep until noon to recover from the strain of the vision. He drew up a few messages for the afternoon in case he slept past noon. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The classes weren’t </span>
  <span>mandatory, seeing as Obi-Wan had chosen to take them to extend his knowledge after </span>
  <span>becoming</span>
  <span> a Senior Padawan</span>
  <span>, nor did he need attend every session, which was </span>
  <span>impossible</span>
  <span> given the </span>
  <span>interruptions</span>
  <span> of missions, but it was </span>
  <span>courteous to let the Masters know</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark cloud was huge, and he needed to cleanse it, but he also wondered if he needed to record it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once </span>
  <span>again,</span>
  <span> he cursed his padawans poor luck. Jedi were not supposed to believe in luck, but whatever you called it, Obi-Wan was suffering for it. He was 18, but he was still so young, and he didn’t deserve this.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brushed Obi-Wan's braid out of his face and sent a wave of peace through their bond, picking up the </span>
  <span>padd</span>
  <span>. He usually respected Obi-Wans privacy over his visions, despite his padawan’s insistence that he was free to read through the logs, but here he opened them, not to the newest entry, but to 10 years past.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last time he’d had a such a large cloud, apparently, he’d been 8. Qui-Gon wanted to know what sort of vision he was in for, when Obi-Wan told him about it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Starts on a landing platform. Lava planet? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Volcano</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>? Lava flats? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>There's</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> a </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>darksider</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> (</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>sith</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>?) using the force to strangle a woman (related to him? Friends? More? Not a stranger.) The </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Darksider</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> (</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>sith</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>?) drops her (dead?) and turns on him. He hates (me?) observer, and we (they?) argue. Betrayal? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Brotherhood</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>? Lightsabres drawn. His is blue, but he’s a </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>sith</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. We (they?) fight. Control room, mining pylons (equipment?) lava fall. Fighting throughout. I (they?) are almost </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>constantly</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> on the backfoot. The </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>sith</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> leaps for a killing </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>strike</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. I woke up.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It has the same clinical style as most of Obi-</span>
  <span>Wan's</span>
  <span> entries. It was remarkably well put together for an </span>
  <span>8-year-old</span>
  <span>, but he knew that younglings were well educated and that the Force often supplemented information into the heads of people who had visions. </span>
  
</p>
<p><span>But younglings weren’t taught about </span><span>Sith</span><span>, they had no reason to know what they were, so that Obi-Wan had visions wherein the word </span><span>sith</span><span> came up, that was worrying. His padawan’s visions were often accurate, even if the paths varied. He would always cross out the visions based on paths closed, but the ones he narrowed down as their path, they were </span><span>incredibly</span> <span>consistent</span><span>. The </span><span>sith</span><span> were supposed to be gone.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t imagine the burden his padawan must have held before he found out.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first time he’d read the word </span>
  <span>Sith</span>
  <span> in Obi-Wans vision logs, or the first time it had detailed a potential death, but it still shook him to read.</span>
  
</p>
<p><span>Call him selfish, call him </span><span>attached</span><span>, but he didn’t want his padawan anywhere near a </span><span>sith</span><span>. He was still mad about his exposure to </span><span>darksiders</span><span> like </span><span>Xanatos</span><span>, let alone actual, </span><span>genuine</span> <span>sith</span><span> lords.</span></p>
<p><span>Realistically, masters </span><span>were supposed</span> <span>to train</span><span> they students to deal with </span><span>darksiders</span><span>, and technically </span><span>sith</span><span>, but no-one had seen not heard of </span><span>sith</span><span> in lifetimes. No-one was ready for them because no-one believed they existed any more. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>His head jolted up at the buzz from the door.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mace?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is he?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He allowed his friend in, watching as he </span>
  <span>marvelled</span>
  <span> at the dark cloud. Even after all these years, Mace seemed surprised by them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exhausted. This was the worst I've ever seen.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He... he was throwing up Mace. Wasn't responding when I talked. He recovered, sleeping now, but... I do I need to call a healer? I want him to talk to Master Yoda about this, but will he need a healer?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He shouldn’t. If you keep an eye on him, call one if he gets worse, that should be enough. Do you know how large this is?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <span>haven't</span>
  <span> measured it. </span>
  <span>It's</span>
  <span> not like I can photograph it, either. But </span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> in my room and all of his and a bit in here. And the rooms next door quarters are empty at the moment. How did you even know to come here?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Qui, I am master of the Temple. I'm in charge of the day to day </span>
  <span>running's</span>
  <span>, including if Padawans don’t show up in places </span>
  <span>they’re</span>
  <span> supposed to be. Especially when they’re your padawan.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon found himself smiling a little at his </span>
  <span>friend's</span>
  <span> words. It was easy to forget he was The Temple Master, if you were as close to him as he was. Mace </span>
  <span>Windu</span>
  <span> was his friend before he was his boss, at least most days.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will Master Yoda also know my padawan is skipping class?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what he knows.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed Mace’s gaze to the sofa where Obi-Wan lay, pale and cold and deeply asleep but shivering slightly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>According to Master Yoda, it was the strain of the vision </span>
  <span>sapping</span>
  <span> his energy, that left him cold. Part of him wondered if some of the cold came from the </span>
  <span>darkside</span>
  <span> that touched his padawan’s visions. It reached out and attacked him through them. He might never know.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be ok, Qui.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, doesn’t stop me worrying.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan had recovered by the evening. He'd managed to keep dinner down, and regained most of his body heat. He had, however, missed a day of classes, fortunately it was after his final exams and they were all voluntary extra classes. Still, he collapsed into his bed, certain he’d sleep through the night.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Obi-Wan?”</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He threw himself up to his feet, whipping around, looking for the owner of the voice and ignoring the spots that danced in his eyes. He didn’t recognise voice, </span>
  <span>nor</span>
  <span> could they be in his room, and yet...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone had called his name.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Master, do you have a guest?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, padawan, why do you ask?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought I heard someone speak. I think I still need sleep.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You slept all day, little one.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not all day, I was awake for dinner. And I'm awake right now.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then go to sleep, insolent padawan mine.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodnight, master.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sleep well, little one.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped back onto his bed, and was asleep almost instantly after.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next </span>
  <span>morning</span>
  <span> he woke refreshed, feeling much stronger.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strong enough to go to training, anyway. Signing up for extra sabre classes had felt like a good idea at the time, but actually getting up and going to them... He far </span>
  <span>preferred</span>
  <span> his extra classes on diplomacy or negotiation, but this morning, it would be sabre classes. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he hauled himself out of bed and prepared for the day, making sure to wash the sleep of his face and get his robes are presentable as possible.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped out of his room and froze. These weren’t his quarters. He squeezed his eyes shut in confusion, and when he opened them, the </span>
  <span>apartment</span>
  <span> was back to normal. The plants were in their places, the rug was back on the floor, the sofas and chairs, the </span>
  <span>knife set</span>
  <span>, the mugs, the teapot, the tapestry on the wall and the candles. Everything.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a few seconds, there had been none of the affects he and Qui-Gon had picked up over the years, the gifts from Master Dooku when Qui-Gon was a padawan, the little bowl of healing crystals that had passed from master Yoda to Dooku to Qui-Gon that he planned on passing to his Padawan in the future. All of it had been missing. There were boxes, and he reasoned most of their belongings were probably in them, the rug had been rolled up and leant against a wall, and the </span>
  <span>tapestry</span>
  <span> was rumpled on the floor, looking as though it had been ripped.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Padawan?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started, </span>
  <span>realising</span>
  <span> he’d just been standing in the doorway.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His apartment was fine, everything in its place. He was going to eat breakfast, drink some tea, and go to class.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to go to this class: Master Krell was supposedly going to be dropping in to help teach. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krell was a legendary </span>
  <span>duellist</span>
  <span>, and there would be a lot to learn. A few years past, three, to be exact, he’d decided he </span>
  <span>wanted</span>
  <span> to study </span>
  <span>Sorusu</span>
  <span> as well as </span>
  <span>Ataru</span>
  <span> (something that </span>
  <span>definitely</span>
  <span> wasn’t influenced by anything in his visions, master, no not at all) and he wanted to test his skill against someone like Krell. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was known for trouncing Padawans in the Dojo, and teaching them massive </span>
  <span>amounts</span>
  <span> as he did. Garen had done one of these morning classes with him a few months before, and he swore up and down his forms had </span>
  <span>improved</span>
  <span> massively and that he’d really felt like he’d learnt something, </span>
  <span>which</span>
  <span> from Garen was a lot to say.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, yes, he was going to the dojo to be beaten up, but he planned to learn from it. He had the rest of the day off anyway.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here was his test of </span>
  <span>Sorusu</span>
  <span>, and </span>
  <span>whether</span>
  <span> he’d actually learned </span>
  <span>anything</span>
  <span> at all.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started with Katas and a few warm up spars with each other, before Master Krell chose </span>
  <span>volunteers</span>
  <span> to spar with one by one.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chose Padawan </span>
  <span>Unduli</span>
  <span> first, then Reeft, then Vos, then Eadsti, then it was his own turn.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krell had indeed trounced them all. He was going to have the living daylights beaten out of him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They bowed, and drew their sabres.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Krell went easy on him, same as all of the other Padawans before him, testing their limits before he pushed their limits. They traded a few blows, and he was somehow still surprised </span>
  <span>by Krell’s</span>
  <span> brute strength, despite having seen the prior duels. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorusu</span>
  <span> may be the form of endurance and outlasting the </span>
  <span>opponent</span>
  <span>, but this </span>
  <span>opponent</span>
  <span> could </span>
  <span>knock</span>
  <span> you across the room, which was more of a struggle. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He twisted to the side of Krell’s blow, rolling with it and brushing past him, bare skin of his arm brushing against Krell’s.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There were screams echoing around him in the darkness, backed by </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>blaster fire</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Brothers shooting brothers, screaming as they </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>realised,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> they weren’t </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>fighting</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> an enemy but their own.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then there was Krell, using his sabres to cut down the brothers around him, for no reason but cruelty. His men. Brutal and evil and... and... darkside.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And they subdued him, he mocked them, taunted them, until there was a crack of </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>blaster fire</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, and nothing else.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi? Obi? You waking up?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boys, out of the way. Padawan Kenobi, can you hear me?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cracked his eyes open. Masters Drallig and Krell were above him, looking concerned. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What... what happened? Did I get knocked out?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, padawan, actually, you beat me. Then you collapsed.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That pretty much summed up his reaction. He'd beaten Master Krell? While having a vision? And what had he even seen in his vision? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both the masters looked uncomfortable, and he realised there was a faint but large ball of darkness surrounding him. It was weak, but it was sizeable. And both were willingly standing in it, for him. Maybe Qui-Gon had a point about him not being alone.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, Padawan,” Master </span>
  <span>Drallig</span>
  <span> reach out, “</span>
  <span>lets</span>
  <span> get you up.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A blue blade and yellow eyes, a group of younglings behind them, in his protection. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon Jinn had been violently jolted out of meditation just before his com chimed to tell him Obi-Wan had collapsed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twice.</span>
  
</p>
<p><span>He was glad Master </span><span>Cin</span> <span>Drallig</span><span> had called him, and that he’d decided to send Obi-Wan to the </span><span>healing</span><span> halls, even if Obi would be unhappy with it. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>But he was also greatly concerned. </span>
  
</p>
<p><span>Upon entering the Halls, he was </span><span>greeted</span><span> by several padawans, </span><span>Cin</span> <span>Drallig</span><span>, Pong Krell and </span><span>Vokara</span><span>. They were joined within the minute by Mace </span><span>Windu</span><span>, Yoda and Adi Gallia, who had also been called about what had happened.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>He barely knew what had happened.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was more concerned when they finished than when they started. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Master Krell was worried about him drawing on the Darkside, because he’d increased in skill enough to win the duel with a dark cloud flowing out of him, but all he could do was exchange glances with Mace and Yoda and let them reassure Krell that Obi-Wan wasn’t turning.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cloud sounded like a vision, but his padawan didn’t have waking visions, and people who had waking visions rarely </span>
  <span>trebled</span>
  <span> in skill when they had visions. Most of the time, from what he’d read, they glazed over and became unaware of their surroundings.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The first time he collapsed what after the fight, when was the second?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master </span>
  <span>Windu</span>
  <span>, should we not be focusing on the darkness we all felt and saw coming out of him?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is harmless, Padawan Kenobi had been dealing with it since the </span>
  <span>Créche</span>
  <span>. This is very </span>
  <span>unusual</span>
  <span>, but not a sign of him falling to the </span>
  <span>darkside</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The second time,” answered </span>
  <span>Drallig</span>
  <span>, who knew Obi-Wan better and was more reassured of his nature, “was when I tried to help him up. He created another one of those clouds. What are they?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vision clouds, they are. Not </span>
  <span>visible</span>
  <span>, they are, for most, but for Padawan Kenobi, unusual situation, it seems to be.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s never had a vision in my classes before. I wasn’t even </span>
  <span>aware</span>
  <span> that was a risk.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon remembered there was a </span>
  <span>rule</span>
  <span> about Masters telling instructors if their padawans had any psychic ability that could </span>
  <span>affect</span>
  <span> their fighting, so it may be accounted for in their training.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s never mentioned having a daytime vision before. Ever. He has them at night. </span>
  <span>Although</span>
  <span>, he’s...he had a massive vision a few days ago, there have been a few flashes over the bond since, I'm not sure whether they were visions though.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask him, we shall, when wakes, he does.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’wake.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stunning timing as always, padawan.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed through, taking the seat by Obi’s bed as he struggled to crack his eyes open.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vokara</span>
  <span> pushed everyone else back before they could ask any questions, but let him stay by the bedside. It was only once she was sure he was awake enough to answer questions that she let them get close.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But still he’d felt a flicker through the bond as she’d checked, and Obi’s eyes had glazed for a second.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little one? Everything ok?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a... dark vision, but I was awake.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Been having visions, while awake, you are.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. I've I thought I heard someone calling my name last night, and when I got up this morning there was a second where the </span>
  <span>apartment</span>
  <span> looked completely different, there were different things, but it was our quarters. I had two in the training rooms, one with Master Krell and the other with Master </span>
  <span>Drallig</span>
  <span>, and then I saw something when Master Che started checking me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was no dark cloud.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, this one’s light, it's harder to see. And again, it was just a flash, for a second everyone was gone and it was just </span>
  <span>Vokara</span>
  <span>, myself and a knight/padawan pair I didn’t know, as well as a pair of armoured </span>
  <span>twins. I</span>
  <span> think they were Mando. Then I was back in here and everything was back.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Concerned, you should not be. Strong around you, the force, now, more than a week ago, it is. Fade, these should, in time. A large vision, you had, yes.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two nights ago.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave, this will. In time. Worry, you should not.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon could only watch as Yoda’s hand brushed Obi-Wans, and Obi-Wan's eyes glazed. Again, it was for barely a second, but it was enough to make him purse his lips, although the slight smile on Obi-</span>
  <span>Wans’s</span>
  <span> lips caused him to relax again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright, padawan?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only when Cin asked that Qui-Gon </span>
  <span>even</span>
  <span> remembered there was a whole other </span>
  <span>group of</span>
  <span> Jedi in the room.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yes, I'm fine.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something funny, you saw, hmm?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were asking a knight to help you break out of the healers ward after the Council voted you had to stay there.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vokara</span>
  <span>, Mace, </span>
  <span>Cin</span>
  <span> and Adi all snorted in unison.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, padawan, there’s nothing physically wrong, and apart from wanting to schedule an appointment with a mind healer for some extra checks, there’s no reason for you to need to stay here. But these visions so far seem to be based on physical contact, so I'd avoid sparing or public areas with heavy traffic, and I want you to meditate when you wake, before you sleep and at any other point you need to during the day, to keep as much balance as possible.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Master Che, thank you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you, Jinn, make sure he does it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Master Che.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“General!”</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan let his head snap up. Once again, there was no-one else in the room. These waking visions were becoming frustrating, hearing disembodied voiced was weird, even for the Jedi, even if Master Yoda assured him it was </span>
  <span>perfectly</span>
  <span> reasonable.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Psychic abilities go astray, he’d been told, and he knew it was true. When he was 15, Quinlan Vos, one of his closest friends, had been shocked with a shock baton in training. Only, the baton had been broken and charged him with far more power than was reasonable. He’d spent almost a week picking up everything from almost everyone before it faded back to normal.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Quinlan who had convinced him to act on one of his visions and learn </span>
  <span>Soresu</span>
  <span> after he’d seen in his vision, after gleaning the vision off of him accidentally. Quinlan often helped since then, because sharing a vision was far easier with him, and his advice, although comically presented, was usually sound.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usually.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been almost a week since he’d started hearing these voices, seeing flashes of faces he didn’t know, and he was very bored with it. And </span>
  <span>frustrated</span>
  <span>, but Jedi aren’t allowed to be frustrated, so he was bored.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worse were the flashes he was gleaning off of people. People like Master Krell. Hearing someone yell, seeing the wrong room for a few seconds, he’d live with it forever to get rid of the visions he </span>
  <span>was seeing</span>
  <span> whenever he touched anyone with bare skin.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>To see such a revered Master fall and kill innocents with such ruthless malice before being killed, it had burned, and left him in the healing halls. He'd also seen Master </span>
  <span>Drallig</span>
  <span> cut down by a </span>
  <span>sith</span>
  <span>, seen fellow padawans drowning or falling in battle, seen them strung up and tortured. Not all the visions were awful, he saw flashes of good things </span>
  <span>in the</span>
  <span> future, but there was so much darkness in the future.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least he’d only passed out twice </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head and went back to his padd.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“General! Don’t land, don’t land, the zone is hot.”</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was that same voice again. He tossed the </span>
  <span>padd</span>
  <span> aside and decided he needed to meditate. And not in his room.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That one was real, he realised, his master standing to the side, making tea.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, master.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going somewhere?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Room of a Thousand </span>
  <span>Fountains</span>
  <span>, I need to meditate, I... I can’t focus in here.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I escort </span>
  <span>you;</span>
  <span> I think some meditation would do me well.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you don’t want to leave me alone.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Padawan.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master, you’ve barely let me alone all week. I understand why, and I am </span>
  <span>grateful</span>
  <span> that you are, but at least admit it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His master sighed, but smiled as he did so.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this has been plaguing you more than you’re </span>
  <span>admitting</span>
  <span>, little one. I just don’t want you to go through this alone.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even though he didn’t say it aloud, even though he didn’t broadcast it over their bond, Obi-Wan could hear the ‘any more’ tacked onto the end.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“You cannot imagine the depths I would go to, to stay alive, </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>fuelled</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> by my singular hatred for you.”</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He froze at the venom in the voice, feeling flame licking against his skin for as long as the voice echoes in his ears, fading as it went and leaving him cold once again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe, little one, focus on my voice.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were hands on his shoulders, with robes keeping the new vision out.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master? I... I'm sorry. They come and go.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re cold. And you’re right, you do need to meditate. </span>
  <span>Let's</span>
  <span> go.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily</span>
  <span> the </span>
  <span>hallways</span>
  <span> were clear, with class and mission schedules leaving most Jedi out of the quarters. It meant there was less chance of brushing </span>
  <span>into someone</span>
  <span> and seeing something.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>From besides him his master waved at Masters </span>
  <span>Windu</span>
  <span> and Koon, who, if he had to guess, had just finished a Council meeting. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“No longer certain that one ever does win a war, I am.”</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Obi-Wan</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his master’s call fell on deaf ears because all </span>
  <span>Obi-Wan</span>
  <span> could do was stare. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stare at the destruction laid out in front of him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>B</span>
  <em>
    <span>odies of masters over their padawans and Knights protecting younglings, strewn across the temple, slaughtered by blaster and by sabre.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The uniformed puppets lay cut from their strings and </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>despite</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> knowing it was their blasters that had done this, he knew he </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>mourned</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> them too.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fire licked at the walls and parts of the banister and floors had fallen away.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His home was in ruins. His people dead. His way of life gone.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Death and blood and smoke filled his nose and he gripped the railing between his hands.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A figure swept through the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>temple;</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> eyes yellow but blade blue.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sith</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The blade cut through youngling and adult alike. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands gripped his shoulders, solid and heavy, and he saw.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He saw the senate, an office, a dark lightning, sith, jedi, a turn, a long fall</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He yanked away.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Back into the halls of the temple, and in front of him was a Knight he knew instinctively was called Serra Keto. The </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>sith</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> bared down on her and she bought her group time, before she was cut down. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was no longer in the Temple but rather river of lava.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The yellow eyes turned on him, and the lava lit up the room, the blade going straight for him, before his back collided once again with the railings.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new set of hands anchored him and he threw them as he had before. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This time he was in a generator room, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Zabrak</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, red sabre, pain, grief. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was in the temple again, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Jocasta</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Nu had fallen, the Jedi had fallen.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the end.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another hand reached his neck, and darkness rushed up to meet him, but not before he saw them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Saw the puppets shot him down and the ground race up to meet him with fire and fury.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He floated in the darkness. It was a shapeless void, filled with flickering lights.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And one by one, the lights began to go out.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never before had Qui-Gon been pleased to see Obi-Wan passed out, but here it was a </span>
  <span>blessing</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan had been hysterical.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Completely and utterly hysterical.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-</span>
  <span>Wan's</span>
  <span> head was on his lap as they waited for the healers to arrive. He wanted to move before they arrived, because the ball of darkness was swirling around them darker and more vicious than he’d ever seen.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they didn’t want to do anything to disturb him until they got there.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the vision hadn’t ended either. The </span>
  <span>negative</span>
  <span> energy was flowing out of him, the weight of it was crushing Qui-Gon to sit in, but he wasn’t leaving. Not with the pain and sadness and utter </span>
  <span>despair flowing out of him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did the Force insist on torturing his Padawan so? Why was his Padawan forced to watch visions so dark the force itself coiled darkly around him?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Qui, have... has...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s never been like this before. He's never even had a vision awake before this week.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mace and </span>
  <span>Plo</span>
  <span> had both rushed forwards when they’d seen Obi-Wan stumble almost drunkenly away from him, shaking his head and looking horrified. He'd shot towards the railings of the corridor with unexpected speed and for a few horrific seconds, Qui-Gon had been certain he planned to jump.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were 10 floors up if he went over. In this state, it would kill him, or injure him beyond what the healers would be able to completely fix.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t lose Obi-Wan. Not like this.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he’d stopped, crushing the rail so hard the metal actually buckled, his body shaking.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mace reached him first, dragging him backwards, </span>
  <span>seemingly</span>
  <span> having had the same thought as Qui-Gon about jumping. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Obi-Wan had panicked more at his touch, yanking himself away and backing up, staring aghast at something none of them could see.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out to grasp his </span>
  <span>Padawan's</span>
  <span> shoulder but once again Obi-Wan shied away, the force throwing him backwards.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <span>Plo</span>
  <span> that finally subdued his vision-struck apprentice, using a Force suggestion to put him to sleep. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only as he caught and lowered Obi-wan to the floor he saw the </span>
  <span>tear tracks</span>
  <span> running down his face and felt the </span>
  <span>strength</span>
  <span> of the </span>
  <span>tremors.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“KnightFall,” Obi-Wan had gasped, “</span>
  <span>KnightFall</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sleep suggestion had won out after that, and he’d passed out onto Qui-Gon's lap.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His visions were bad enough disturbing him at night, he didn’t need them in the day too.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His poor poor Padawan.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sphere around them was far larger than the one Obi-Wan had described to be his largest. A small part of him couldn’t wait for the Masters to see this, and finally see what he’d been telling them for years.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi’s skin was cold to the touch.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Force, how had he let this happen?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s had other visions awake this week, were they like this?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few, but no, nothing like this. They were flashes, not full visions, even when he was touching people, they weren’t like this. He's... Master Yoda said psychic abilities go haywire sometimes but that it would fade away, not that he’d... do this. We were going to meditate.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>How had he end up completely delusional running through the halls in a future only he could see.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could tell the other Masters had more questions, but the healers </span>
  <span>interrupted</span>
  <span> them, stopping short at the bubble of dark energy before braving it to get to the fallen Padawan.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t take him to the healing wing while he’s </span>
  <span>emitting</span>
  <span> this, can we?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Course we can, call Master Che to set up a </span>
  <span>separate</span>
  <span> room. One with Force blockers in the wall to stop it getting out.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Jinn, can you help </span>
  <span>manoeuvre</span>
  <span> him onto the stretcher?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded his </span>
  <span>ascent</span>
  <span>, and helped keep his head steady as they moved him. The healer, who he didn’t know by name, was checking his vitals, and Qui-Gon didn’t like the frown he offered in response.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Qui,” Mace called, “do you know how to get rid of this?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Burn some incense and lay out a few of the healing crystals. That does the job in our quarters.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left them there, caring very little about what they’d do. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was his padawan, and he wasn’t leaving him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has he woken yet?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Masters, but the vision is over. The darkness is no longer flowing out of him, and we’ve moved him into the main ward. We're cleansing the room, but it might be a while. Obi-Wan should wake in the next few hours. If he’s still out tomorrow, we’ll do some extra tests, but for now it’s not needed.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Healer Che. See him, I would like to.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, or when he wakes?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masters Yoda, </span>
  <span>Windu</span>
  <span> and Koon joined Qui-Gon entering Obi-</span>
  <span>Wan's</span>
  <span> room. He perched himself in the chair next to his Padawan. Yoda hopped into the other chair, and Mace and </span>
  <span>Plo</span>
  <span> stood.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm, he is, but worried. Placed upon him, a huge burden, the force has. Listen to him, we must.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen anyone have a vision like that, Master,” </span>
  <span>Plo</span>
  <span> responded, “he had no awareness of where he was but he was still moving. I thought he was going to go over the railings of the hallway at one point.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Plo’s</span>
  <span> right. And he broke the railings. He crushed them. I've never seen a Padawan do that before.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Worry, you should not, about the influence of the Dark. Entrenched in the Light, Obi-</span>
  <span>Wan's</span>
  <span> soul remains. A conduit for the Force, he became.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not an omen I'd want any Master to bare, but a padawan? Why would the Force </span>
  <span>choose</span>
  <span> a child?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time, until he is an adult, it did not have. Act now, we must, or too late, it may be.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why him, why not anyone else in the Order?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-</span>
  <span>Wan’s</span>
  <span> always been strong in the Cosmic Force, he’s always had strong visions.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Qui-Gon. You said he’s been having visions this week, and I know he’s had them as dreams for years. Has he ever mentioned </span>
  <span>NightFall</span>
  <span> before? He was insistent.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll check. He notes down all his visions as part of his calming ritual. I don’t remember it though.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Check, you must. Heal, he will. When he wakes, the truth, we must learn.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Qui? What are you thinking?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He had a vision at the start of the week.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all nodded, remembering that he’d missed classes for it and he continued,</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the worst I’ve ever seen, for the cloud, and maybe the worst he’d ever had, you saw it Mace. It was about </span>
  <span>sith</span>
  <span>. He told me every vision he’s had this week, they’ve all been set on one path, they’ve all tied together. What in this one future is so bad the Force has sent so much to stop it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p><span>“Well,” </span><span>interrupted</span> <span>Vokara</span><span>, “He should be fine once we get his </span><span>temperature</span><span> back up. He's going to be tired though. And likely </span><span>disoriented</span><span>.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vokara</span>
  <span> had been correct about Obi-Wan being tired, and </span>
  <span>disoriented</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And cold.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drifted between awake and asleep for close to two weeks, never surfacing for more than an hour, and often incoherent. He also couldn’t warm up properly, burdened with what </span>
  <span>Vokara</span>
  <span> called a psychic chill, shivering and desperate for more blankets to warm himself up. His body was warm, but his soul was so drained he couldn’t realise he was warm.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long two weeks.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon was happy to stay by his side and help him through it. Well, happy wasn’t the word, but he was willing. It gave him time to read through Obi-Wans files, but he hadn’t found </span>
  <span>KnightFall</span>
  <span> as a single word at all. He'd found night and knight and fall but none together, not the way Obi had uttered it. But actually reading through many of his visions haunted him, Obi was pretty closed off about them and he’d respected that. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was awake, Obi-Wan wrote out some of what he’d seen, even if none of it made sense to him, just like their conversations. Each time he woke, he seemed unsure of where he was, expecting other people or situation. Sometimes he didn’t even wake, but held conversations anyway. He gradually regained his focus and grasp on reality, but the burden shone through his eyes, weighted his voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon's heart broke at what his Padawan was going through. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cody? Cody!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan. Obi, you’re ok.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slasher? What's happened? Where's Cody?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Obi, it’s me, Qui-Gon.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t be. You're dead. Qui-Gon's dead.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Obi-Wan was asleep again, leaving Qui-Gon to wonder who Cody or Slasher were and what had happened to him in this future.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, Soka. You're ok.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan wasn’t even awake this time, just muttering in his sleep.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry this happened, my </span>
  <span>grandpadawan</span>
  <span>. I'm so sorry.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grandpadawan, that was good to hear. Obi-Wan would live long enough to get a </span>
  <span>grandpadawan</span>
  <span>. He couldn’t wait to meet his own then.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin and I will always be there if you need us. Stay safe, Soka, and may the Force be with you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are </span>
  <span>Waxer</span>
  <span> and Boil in each-others uniforms again?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again Obi-Wan was asleep, but there was a small grin on his face.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, but why were Fives and Echo pretending to be each other? And why don’t </span>
  <span>Waxer</span>
  <span> and Boil know better?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon snorted slightly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, they should know better, Cody, we’re the 212</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span>, they’re the 501</span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span>. There is a reputation to be upheld. I cannot let my former padawan’s unit be a bad influence on ours.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smirk faded slightly realising Obi was talking about units, battalions and war. He'd guessed a war was coming, Obi-Wan spent too much time looking over battle </span>
  <span>strategies</span>
  <span> not to have </span>
  <span>foreseen</span>
  <span> something, and Qui-Gon would have had to be a fool not to have noticed what he’d been doing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they’re not a bad influence why did Trapper dye Wolley’s hair pink?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe there was some good in the war though. It sounded like Obi-Wan had good friends in the soldiers he fought with. And if they could prevent this war, those men wouldn’t need to die.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You with me, Obi-Wan.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How... these are the Halls.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Do you remember what happened?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw... I... my vision.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you had a vision, almost a week ago.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His padawan’s eyes fluttered and he snuggled deeper into the blankets.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep, padawan, it’ll be ok.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon looked up from his </span>
  <span>padd</span>
  <span> to see Obi-Wan somewhat awake again. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Padawan?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should call Master Dooku?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he’d like to speak to you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Obi-Wan was </span>
  <span>asleep</span>
  <span> again. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Call Dooku, it had been a long time since they’d spoken. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ky </span>
  <span>Narec</span>
  <span> and his padawan need saving.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knight </span>
  <span>Narec</span>
  <span>, he’s stranded on </span>
  <span>Rattatak</span>
  <span>, he’s alive. They need a rescue.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will inform the Council, they can send someone.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>That's</span>
  <span> good,” his voice was slurring with exhaustion again, “she deserves better.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you, how are you feeling?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tired, and cold. I don’t know. Tired.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rest, then, regain your strength. We have time.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Obi-Wan was able to stay awake and coherent for long </span>
  <span>period</span>
  <span> of time, he started detailing all he’d seen. He didn’t tell anyone, didn’t show anyone. He kept it all as quiet as he could, which worried the Council more than anyone would say aloud. In front of Obi-Wan, anyway. Qui-Gon heard quite a bit of it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon was hesitant to admit how much he worried over the boy, who barely said a word, hunched over the </span>
  <span>padd</span>
  <span>. Wrote out every vision he’d had that week, tied in all the things he’d seen over the years that slotted into place, drew up lines and theories and explanations. Plans and counteractions and solutions to problems that might not </span>
  <span>arise</span>
  <span> for another 30 years.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But </span>
  <span>after</span>
  <span> another three days, his Padawan was ready to share.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say any of it out loud, but sent his report, classified to the highest degree, to each of the Council, Healer Che and Qui-Gon himself.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all read in shock as Obi-Wan detailed </span>
  <span>the war</span>
  <span>. The rise of the Empire and the end of the Republic. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rise of the </span>
  <span>sith</span>
  <span> and the end of the Jedi.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>KnightFall</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they had time.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.<br/>I hope you enjoyed.<br/>Please R+R.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>